Kioku Anata ga Remembering You
by Reianshitsu
Summary: ... Just Read it if you want. Rated M for violence.


**I hope you enjoy this. These are my rpcs, please don't flame. **

**I hope you will go and listen to the song featured after you read this fan fiction. It really is an amazing song. "Remembering You" by "Stephen Curtis Chapman"**

Kioku Anata ga --Remembering You--

All was well in Konoha. Shinsei had disappeared but Shintai knew he wasn't dead. It was cloudy that day; everyone knew it would rain that night. "Today is nice, isn't it?" Shintai asked his new friend. "Yeah... it is," the other boy replied. "Hey Shintai, do you like to sing?" Keika asked. "Yeah sometimes... Why?" Shintai answered. "Because I like to play the flute, we should get together sometime," Keika said, smiling. "Yeah... that would be cool. Want to now?" Shintai questioned. Keika hesitated. "Sure... do you know...."

--------------------------------------------

That day went by fast. Everything was fine... Until the Akatsuki showed up. "Find Shinsei," Pein told his team. With everyone disappearing, Konoha's ninja prepared themselves.

---------------------------------------------

The Akatsuki made quick work of them, having them all tied to something, Itachi asked. "Where's Shinsei?!" Surprisingly, no one answered. So, Itachi walked over to one of them and held a kunai to his throat. Curiously enough, that ninja, was Kioku. "Where is he?" Itachi repeated. Kioku opened his mouth to say something when someone yelled. "He doesn't know! No one does!" Itachi, as well as everyone else, looked down the line. "Who said that?" He asked. "I did!" Shintai yelled. Itachi stepped back from Kioku and looked at Pein. "He ran off okay?! He's gone!" Shintai continued. "Is that so?" Kisame asked. As Shintai started to growl, Itachi activated his sharingan and saw something quite unique. "He's not gone, he's just changed." Most everyone looked at Itachi. Itachi walked over to Ki and said. "Isn't that so?" Ki looked the other way. "I'm afraid you're wrong... my name is Ki O Tsukeru. Not Shinsei." Itachi paused. "So you can't tell anyone... That suits me just as well," Itachi said before doing a few hand signs then touching Ki's chest. Instantly Ki turned back into Shinsei, the person he really was. Everyone's eyes went wide. "Wh-what...?" Shintai whispered. Itachi smirked and looked back at Pein. With a simple nod, Itachi turn back to Shinsei. "We have something for you." "If you're going to try and kill me... don't bother, you're just wasting your time," Shinsei said, still looking the other way. Kisame laughed. "I doubt that." Shinsei looked at them and smirked. "Don't underestimate me freak," and with that, Shinsei disappeared. Kisame and Itachi looked around for at least five minutes when Zetsu passed out. Everyone looked at Zetsu Standing behind him, none other than Shinsei.

-------------------------------------------

After fighting a while, Pein had enough. He made his way over to Shintai and put a kunai to his throat, then looked at Shinsei. "If you don't stop moving, your brother will stop breathing." Shinsei sighed. "Do you honestly think I care about that brat?!" Pein shrugged. "Okay," he said before cutting Shintai a little on his neck, making Kioku and Shinsei jump. "Do you care about this brat now?" "Just leave him alone!" Pein looked at the brown-haired boy that said that. "And who are you?" He asked aptly. "Kioku..." Pein smirked a little. "Well Kioku, this doesn't concern you." Pein looked back at Shinsei, who was now Yokoshima Rei. Pein smirked even bigger. "My, my, my Shintai... you have quite a few people who will protect you." Pein took the kunai away from Shintai and pointed it at Shinsei. "Well, come on."

-------------------------------------------

Pein and Yokoshima Rei fought for a while, but with EVERY other Akatsuki member, Shinsei finally came down, and returned to Shinsei. "Any last words?" Kisame asked. "Go to hell," Shinsei said into the ground. "Trust me, that's where you're going," Kisame sarcastically said. Shinsei started to mumble into the ground. "What was that? You're mumbling," Kisame remarked. But Shinsei just kept mumbling. Kisame started getting upset. "Can we just kill him now?" But all of a sudden they heard some odd noise. "Let's kill him," Pein said. "Get away from him!" Shintai screamed. Pein looked at Shintai then back at Shinsei. "Hold him down." Pein did a few hand signs and put two fingers between Shinsei's shoulder blades. Shintai screamed again. "Stop it!" He yelled as he tried to get loose. Pein ignored Shintai and called. "Judai Na." Then the screaming started. But it wasn't Shinsei. No, it wasn't Shintai either. The Akatsuki stepped back away from the boy while his demon screamed. Shinsei was trying his best not to scream, just continued making that odd sound, barely noticeable over Yokoshima Rei's screaming. As Yokoshima Rei's screams started to quiet, so did the odd sound. When the screams died, Shinsei slowly sat up. His mouth was bleeding and his eyes were closed. "H-he's not dead?!" Kisame stuttered. "He will be," Pein said. Shinsei slowly stood up and opened his eyes. Almost everybody's eyes went wide. Shinsei turned to face the Akatsuki. Kisame took a step back. Shinsei was looking right at him. "I'm going to hell?" Shinsei asked. Kisame started to sweat. "Probably... and you can come with me." Kisame's eyes went wide before Shinsei jumped at him. Shinsei had never missed anyone when he attacked, and this was no different. Shinsei bit down hard on Kisame as Kisame tried to get Shinsei off. His efforts failed and he bled to death. Shinsei got off him and said. "Kioku Watashi no... Kudasai." And with that he fell back, hitting the ground hard, but he didn't feel it. Once again, they heard screaming. This time, screaming through tears. "SHINSEI!" Shintai continued to scream. Pein sighed and looked at Kisame. "Shame..." But with a devilish scream Shintai was loose and running straight for Pein. As Kyofu, Shintai jumped right on Pein, knocking him to the ground hard. It only took one swipe down Pein chest to kill him. Shintai looked at the other Akatsuki and screamed again. They quickly disappeared. Shintai continued screaming and crying. Until finally, everyone got loose and Kioku walked over to him. As Kioku held him, Shintai slowly stopped screaming and just cried.

--------------------------------------------------------------

It rained that night, and it came down hard. That morning was a bit foggy and very depressing. Wet and cold, Konoha joined together for Shinsei's funeral. Kioku had asked if Shintai knew what Shinsei had said. Shintai did, and he knew what that odd sound was as well. Shinsei had left a message in the ground. The message was as follows: "Live well with Kioku, and don't forget, I'll always be here when you need me." Shintai had told Kioku that night before. What Shinsei said before he died was "Remember me... please." And Shintai would never forget his brother. IT was ironic though. The song Keika and Shintai had practiced that day... it was like destiny. After the funeral, Keika began to play his flute. After a few moments, Shintai started to sing through his tears. "I found you in the most unlikely way..." ".... and I'll watch as the cold winter melts into spring. And I'll be remembering you. Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing. I'll be remembering you...." "... and I'll be remembering... The dark night, the hard fight, the long climb up the hill, knowing the cost. The brave death, the last breath, the silence whispering 'all hope is lost'. The thunder, the wonder! The power that brings... the dead back to life! And I wish you could stay. But I'll wait for the day. I know you've gone away. But you'll come back! And I'll watch as the sun fills the sky that was ours, and I'll be remembering you! And I'll think of the way that you fill up my heart, and I'll be remembering you!"


End file.
